Fairy Tail's Colors
by Bisca-chan
Summary: Short drabbles about everyone's favorite color
1. Chapter 1

**These are short 100 word one-shots about everyone's favorite color. I will post daily. Maybe. **

**Chapter 1: Red**

Red was the color of Igneel. It was also the color of fire and Natsu's hair no matter how many times he has been told its pink. He will continue to deny it.

Red describes anger and that is just how he is. Well most of the time. There are those few when he is happy. Like when he is eating or sleeping in Lucy's bed.

Natsu loves all shades of red except for scarlet cause every time he sees that shade of red he knows Erza is out to kill him and he better run for his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I finished the second chapter. Its kind of hard to stick to the 100 word drabble. I put a hint of NaLu in this chapter. Hehe. Erza is next than Gray.**

**Chapter 2: Pink**

"Hey Lucy. Why is pink your favorite color?" Happy asked.

"Well I like it for two reasons." Lucy stated holding up two fingers. "One it was the color of my first ribbon that my mom gave me."

"What's two?" Happy questioned.

"Wait. I was getting there." Lucy took a breath and continued. "Two. It is the color of Natsu's hair. Now go. I have other things to do."

Happy just stood there in grinned.

"I told you to go cat!" Lucy screamed.

"You l-l-l-like Natsu." Happy stated.

"I-I-I don't. Now get out."

Lucy sighed in relief when Happy finally left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I added a bit of Jerza in this one. Please review. **

**Chapter 3: Royal Blue**

Erza hated all colors.

Even though she hated all those colors there was one color she despised and that was blue. She has sat and wondered why she hates that color so much but still has come to no answer. Yet there was one shade of blue that she couldn't stop thinking of.

The flashes of his royal blue hair would go through her head. Every time she saw that royal blue she would remember how she loved him but she would also remember how she hated him.

Royal blue is a color that she has come to love and hate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving to all ya Americans. That's all I have to say right now.**

**Chapter 4: Grey**

"His favorite color is blue."

"No its white."

"Blue."

"White."

Gray walked over to were Lucy and Juvia were arguing. He looked at them suspiciously wondering what they are arguing over.

"Um..exuse me?"

Both the girls stopped their argument.

"I'm going to ask Gray-sama his favorite color and prove I'm right."

"Not if I beat you." Lucy smirked. "Your favorite color is blue right.

Gray shook his head.

"I told you it was white."

"Acutely it is neither."

"What!" Both girls screamed at the same time.

"Yeah my favorite color is grey now I'm going to leave." Gray left and both girls were left in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Scarlet**

**I havent updated for 2 days! I am so sorry. You may hit me. I was gonna write one for Jellal later but he was the only one I had an idea for right now so I went ahead and did his. Next is Gajeel then Levy-chan.**

Jellal sat alone in the jail cell. Colors were of no importance to him in this grey world. He hardly remembered anything about colors. Well expect for one.

Even though he had forgotten all about the other colors he remembered scarlet. Scarlet was the color of her hair. The color of young girl whom he had betrayed.

"Here's your meal." One of the frogs from the council threw a silver plate of mush through the bars at Jellal.

The plate shattered and a piece cut his arm. He let the scarlet blood run down his arm thinking only of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Silver**

**Yes another chapter completed. I used silver cause that's the color of metal. Get it? I like using puns for the colors. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow but its highly unlikely unless I miraculously get an idea. Enough with my blabbing and go read. **

Gajeel sat on the stool by the bar chomping on his meal. All of the sudden he paused. He sat on the stool staring at a rusty metal rod.

"_Metalica what is so great about metal?"_

"_Well it is great in many ways but the one way that it's really special is that even if it gets rusty it can always become shiny again."_

Gajeel went back to eating and shoved the rusty rod into his mouth. The next piece he picked up was shiny. He shoved it in his mouth enjoying the flavor. While eating he thinks about how much he has changed. Maybe he was more like the silver metal than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Yellow**

**I have no idea were this came from but Levy is like the sun to me. This idea took awhile to come up with. I might do Mira next. Who knows.**

She was like the sun. A blazing warm yellow ball of happiness and comfort. Yet like the sun she was also dangerous and this was the reason that only she could get a certain metal dragon slayer to listen to her.

She tried her best to keep her positive attitude. But their were the moments when he nearly put out her yellow light, sometimes on to the brink that she feels that she will never be happy again. But why does she feel this way? He is just some guy right? Even if he did put out her sun he always helped her to make it glow brighter than before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I finished another chapter. Juvia is next. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 8: White**

She looked outside and saw the white crystals falling from the sky. She smiled and got dressed in all white. Mira walked over to the guild and went to prepare for another day of work. She had finished cleaning up and was now making a batch of hot chocolate for all the guild members. She hummed silently to herself and stopped when she saw Freed come in.

"Morning, Mira. I see you are wearing a lot of white today."

Mira blushed. "White is just my favorite color."

"And why is that?"

"It's the start of something new like a sheet of paper or the snow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Its been awhile since I posted. I'm working on the chapters for my other stories so don't worry. They should be posted by next weekend hopefully.**

**Chapter 9: Blue**

Drip, drip, drop.

Juvia stared out of the window seeing nothing but the gloomy shade of grey. The grey that has haunted her for her whole life and has prevented her from seeing all other colors. She had gotten used to her grey wallpaper and even though she hated it. She thought she was gonna have to deal with it her whole life until that one guy, who oddly had the same name as the color she dreaded so much, took her grey skies away and showed her a blue one instead. Her world since then revolved around that one guy and her blue skies.


End file.
